


"Oh You Poor Bastard."

by skysantababy35



Series: Survivor Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan doesn't want him going out alone. Even to the grocery store.</p>
<p>Prequel to the others because Danny is pregnant in this one still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh You Poor Bastard."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts).



“I don’t want you going out alone,” Ethan says casually as he sits down at the breakfast table that morning.  
There’s a snort and Jackson looks over at him with raised brows, the morning paper crinkling in his hands, “man, you know nothing about Danny, do you?”  
Ethan shoots him a glare and then looks back at his mate, “please? I don’t want you to be alone, what if something happens while you’re gone and you can’t get in touch with us?”  
“I can go grocery shopping , Ethan,” Danny murmurs, stirring the mixture in his bowl, “do you want chocolate chips or blueberries?”  
“Blueberries, Come on, Danny please let me go with you?” He pouts, “or even one of the girls? Lydia has been cooing over your bump anyway for days! And she can run faster than you can right now.”  
“Are you calling me fat?” The human hisses, his eyes narrowing at him and he points his spoon at him.  
“What? No! Absolutely not! Never would ever call you fat!” He squeaks slightly, “I-Um… Just that you have a slight waddle?”  
Jackson snorts loudly, choking on his sip of coffee, “oh you poor bastard.”  
“Shut up, both of you, I can grocery shop alone,” Danny growls at them, “I have two more weeks of freedom before I go on bed rest for the next month before the pups are born. I can do this /alone/.”  
“I /know/ you can, but it’d make me feel loads better if you just took someone with you! Why not Jackson?” He pleads, pouting at him, “I just want you and our puppies safe!”  
“Yeah, I could go man,” Jackson says excitedly, “I could pick out the food!”  
“No,” he answers simply, “I’m doing this. Alone. By myself. Iustus mihi.”  
“But Danny,-” Ethan is cut off by a solid no before he can even really begin, “Please?”  
Danny makes a face and glares at him once more before finally groaning and throwing his spoon at Ethan, “fine! You can go! Just shut up and don’t put random shit in the cart. Understood?”  
“Yes, Danny,” Ethan grins, catching the spoon easily and sitting back in his chair, fully satisfied.


End file.
